Claiming a Lover Vol 3
by brown phantom
Summary: Temari wants a little loving from her boyfriend but may have to do something drastic to get it. Or maybe she really doesn't. ShikaTema lemon written at reader request.


Temari Subaku was currently having a drink in one of the bar kiosks in Konoha. She was there on business as usual and since it was getting late she saw no reason to head home to Suna right away. That and she had a lot on her mind right now, most of it centered on Shikamaru Nara. Her unofficial boyfriend, unofficial only because they never bothered to announce it to anyone. Then again it wasn't like they had to. Everyone in their group could tell, but luckily they chose not to make a big deal out of it.

Problem was that apparently Shikamaru chose not to make a big deal out of it either. Sure he was willing to go places and do things with her, but she always had to seek him out first. And keeping him interested proved quite a challenge at times. Heck, she even took up shogi for him. If that didn't say 'I love you' what would?

It confused Temari to know she was in a situation that wouldn't go anywhere until she made it happen. She always figured when she did get a boyfriend, he'd be more lively and outgoing. Oddly, Shikamaru, even with his lack of enthusiasm, had his own charm and appeal to her. He challenged her in spars and in conversations, he rarely tried to actually fight her so she usually got her way in their relationship, and thanks to him she was able to get more friends here in Konoha than she actually had back in Suna. As a result, she kept finding herself looking forward to her trips to Konoha more and more.

It didn't hurt that also one time she saw him naked accidentally at the hot springs earlier this year. The memory still gave her a nose bleed, which it was doing to her right now. 'Dammit, I almost went the whole day without that image popping up. I either gotta forget that day or get laid.' She then sighed and took another sip of her drink. 'Knowing my luck I got a better chance of forgetting.'

The curtain hanging from the top of the doorway moved and Shikamaru himself came in and sat down. "Oh, hi Temari. Surprised to see you here."

The Suna kunoichi turned to look at him, and involuntarily pictured him naked again. 'Oh yeah, I'm not forgetting anytime soon. Guess that means the alternative instead.' She smiled pleasantly. "Hi Shika-kun. Now don't pretend you didn't know I was here."

He blinked in surprise. "I didn't. Honest." It was obviously a lie.

"Sure you didn't. From out there even if you couldn't see my face, I know you could at least see my ass and you'd recognize that." Temari said. 'Maybe I'm a little drunker than I thought.'

Shikamaru shook his head. "I'm not that familiar with your posterior."

"You wanna be?" She asked, making him facefault off his stool which made her laugh.

Shikamaru climbed up on his knees. "I think maybe you've had a little too much."

'This gives me an idea.' She thought. "I sure hope so. Cause if I haben't then I'm gonna fall for no raisin." She then pretended she was ready to pass out by wobbling in her seat.

The shadow user came over to hold her in place. "Maybe you should go to bed."

"Not until after she pays for her drinks." The barkeep told him.

Shikamaru pulled out her wallet from her pocket and grabbed the ryo necessary to cover her bill. "C'mon Temari, I'll take you to my place so you can sober up a bit."

Temari smiled and swung her arm around his shoulders to get a better hold on him and stand up better. Sure, she wasn't that drunk but she certainly wasn't sober. "Why Shika-kun, you _do_ wanna get familiar with my ass. Silly boy all you had to do was ask."

Shikamaru looked horrified his girlfriend was talking like that, and looked at the barkeep. "Sorry sir, she usually isn't like this."

"Think nothing of it. I get this sort of thing all the time. Besides, if you think _she's _bad you should see Mitarashi-san when she's plastered."

"No thanks. That's much too troublesome for my tastes." Shikamaru replied. "C'mon Temari." He then led her outside.

After a longer walk than normal due to the extra burden, Shikamaru reached his apartment. It was still part of the Nara property on the edge of his family's deer preserve, but here he was away from his mother's direct influence. That was a big plus to him. He unlocked the door, and placed Temari on the couch. She looked around the apartment interior. "Looks rather ordinary. Never thought I'd see a clean bachelor pad." He was about to say something, but she cut him off. "Let me guess, it's too troublesome to make it look better?"

"Well, you said it, not me." He responded.

Temari smirked. "So, are you going to start taking my clothes off or should I?" His startled expression made her laugh. "This is the first time you brought me to your place. I may be a virgin but even I know what that means."

The Nara heir sighed. "I brought you here so you could sober up before I took you to your hotel room."

"But I didn't get a hotel room this time."

"Where do you plan on sleeping then?"

Temari shrugged. "I figured my caring boyfriend would be wanting my company for a night. If not then apparently I made a mistake."

Shikamaru silently groaned. "Temari-chan, you are welcome to stay. I just don't want you inviting yourself over all the time."

She smiled. "Thanks Shika-kun. Mind if I get a drink of water quickly?"

He shrugged. "Sure. I'll go get it." He went into the kitchen and brought out two glasses of tap water. He handed one to Temari who guzzled her's down. "Are you dehydrated or something?"

"I come from a desert smart-ass."

"Y'know that alcohol only dehydrates you more."

She head out her empty glass. "Then get me some more."

He took it. "Fine, pushy woman."

"You know you love me." She remarked as he went back into the kitchen to get her a refill. With his back turned, she eyed his own untouched glass evilly. 'Perfect.' She pulled out the packet she had in her pocket. It was an herbal ingredient in some anti-venoms Tsunade asked to have a look at. Temari just happened to have a little left to herself, because this particular herb, when dissolved in water, was also an aphrodisiac.

'I'd rather not have to resort to this, but dammit I gotta do something. My fingers are getting tired.' She told herself as she sprinkled the dried herb bits in his glass. She just barely managed to put the packet away before he came back.

He handed her the drink and she guzzled this one down too. He gingerly sipped on his own, noticing she kept her gaze fixed on him whenever he did. He soon put his glass down. "Alright Temari-chan, what did you spike my drink with?"

"What?" Temari asked, trying to play innocent.

"Unless you find me drinking water fascinating, you put something in it when my back was turned. Plus it tastes a little different than it normally does. Now, are you going to tell me or do I need to tell the hokage you potentially drugged someone?"

Temari sighed and hung her head. "I should have known I wouldn't fool you. I'm sorry Shika-kun, it's nothing dangerous, just a little... energy boast."

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow. "Energy boast?" Temari nodded. "Why would you give me one of those?"

"It's an energy boast for... you know, down there." She told him with a blush.

Shikamaru just looked at her. "You tried to slip me an aphrodisiac?" She nodded slowly. "Why?"

She threw her arms up in frustration. "What do you want to hear Shika-kun? That I can't get you out of my head and I want us to be closer? That I want our bond to go to the next level but I'm afraid you need me to do something like this to make you cooperative?"

He surprised her by getting up and sitting next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Idiot. All you had to do was ask." He then cupped her face and pulled it into a kiss. Temari was surprised but immediately returned it and wrapped her arms around him. "You're not the only one who's been getting horny. But I didn't want to risk offending you so I did nothing."

"So since we both know what we want, why fight it anymore?" She asked.

He smirked in a way that turned her on and lifted her up bridal style. He carried her off into his bedroom and placed her on his bed. He then took his shirt off in front of her and threw it aside. She licked her lips at the sight, then stared at his hips, waiting for the next sight. But he stopped. "Are you going to participate or not?"

She nodded and tore her top off, along with the mesh undershirt, leaving her chest covered with wrapping. Then she unwrapped the constricting cloth, baring her perky breasts at the shadow user. She smiled when she confirmed he was staring intently at them, then slowly wiggled her way out of her pants. Once they were off, she sat down in only her black panties with her legs spread and her thumbs under the band of the garment, ready to remove. "Your turn mister."

He complied by taking his pants off quickly and simply, leaving him in his boxers. But before he took those off, he pushed her down on her back and kissed her, getting them into position. Temari got swept away by the kiss but helped him remove her panties. She kicked them off when they reached her ankles and she almost ripped his boxers off. Once they were both naked, they stopped to look over each other.

To Temari it wasn't that new a sight. He still looked as good as she remembered. He wasn't that muscular but fortunately his ninja career made sure he was active enough to keep his body looking fit. As for his personal part, she had seen bigger by accident as an occupational hazard years ago, but she was sure this one would satisfy her.

To Shikamaru her body made him grin like he won a small lottery. Her breasts were a modest but large B-cup and she was limber but not starved like a supermodel. Her hips were modest and her curls were trimmed to look like the Suna symbol, making him think she expected this to happen. He could see her inner thighs were slightly wet, making him chuckle a little.

He crawled down to get a closer look. Temari tried to see what he was doing, but arched her head back with a gasp once he started putting his tongue to work. He was licking her like a thirsty dog at it's water dish. She was getting wet like he was pushing a button for it to happen, and that probably wasn't that far from the truth when his tongue brushed against her clitoris. She lost all sense of time when she orgasmed, not knowing if it had taken him a few moments or several minutes, but that was irrelevant.

"Damn." She said once she caught her breath. "It's times like this I remember why I fell for you Shika-kun. When you do want to do something, you can surprise even me."

Shikamaru grinned as he came back up to face her. "Yeah. After all, there's a reason women stay with lazy bastards like us Naras."

Temari grinned back like a predator. "Prove it then."

Not knowing what else to say, Shikamaru just kissed her as she wrapped her hand around his phallus, rubbing it a little to get it fully erect. Once she was satisfied with it's hardness, she directed it towards her slit. It pointed right at it, the tip so close to entering you could almost swear it already started. Shikamaru obeyed her silent wish and began to thrust it inside, moving slowly at first.

Temari moaned into the kiss, feeling her vagina being filled by it's natural counterpart for the first time. It hurt a little, but for her it was more of a soreness than a piercing feeling like she half-expected. She felt him stop once he reached her hymen. She broke the kiss for a second to breath and nod her permission for him to continue, then resumed the make-out session with her arms around his back.

Shikamaru thrust his hips forward with more force this time, hoping to get the pain for her done and over with. She whined and tightened her grip on him, but it passed soon and he felt her insides clamp around him less. So he pulled back then moved forward, earning a pleased sigh from her.

He continued this pattern and soon she got her own hips moving with his. They stopped kissing so they wouldn't suffocate during their lovemaking. Shikamaru began to sweat first, making him smell a little musky to Temari. The kunoichi responded to the pheromone by wrapping her legs around his hips and got closer to her own release.

A few more pounds into her and some scrapes against her G-spot gave Temari the sweet bliss she was craving, making her cry out her boyfriend's name. The tightening of her interior muscles made moving difficult for him, but it also sparked Shikamaru's own orgasm and he shot his semen into her while happily saying her name too.

Once done he collapsed next to her, still trapped inside her. She smiled lovingly at him and stroked his hair. "Thanks, I really needed that."

"To be honest, so did I."

"Good. Then you should be in the mood for more." She told him as she got on top now, putting them in the cowgirl position.

"Really? I kinda need to rest a bit first." He told her.

"Then finish your water. This is going to be a long night pal." She replied as she ran her hands over his pecs.

'She can be so troublesome.' He thought with no real disapproval.


End file.
